mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sacred Ridge
Between the borders of the Feydorian Empire and Kah'Alune, at the foot of the Iron Mountains is a large monastery known as The Sacred Ridge, the home of followers of the Lolezen faith. The Lolezen temples are build into the mountain sides of the Iron Mountains and extend downwards into the green plains that meet at the foot of the mountains where minor housing, farms, and smalls shops are set up. The Lolezi worshipers are a peaceful people who have developed a self-sustaining society so they may better practice their faith without the interference of major trade to sustain themselves. The Lolezen Faith exists as a way for those who are lost to find some meaning in life through 'The Path of Clarity' and works on these basic principles: 1. The primal desires of man are to be avoided, for they distract one on The Path of Clarity. 2. The way one follows The Path is the rigorous training of the Mind, Body, and Spirit through study, exercise, and meditation. 3. Those who choose not to take The Path are not to be looked down upon, they are to be accepted and even welcomed if in need. 4. Those who are disabled mentally, physically, or spiritually are to be cared for and given assistance if they are willing to accept it. 5. Members of the faith are to practice pacifism unless they are met with mortal danger, then they may take the necessary actions to defend one's self or others. The devout members of the Lolezen faith live mainly in the mountain temples and shrines that are built into the mountain side, but the lower level and non-members of the faith live in the small town built in the grassy plains at the foot of the mountains. The town consists of housing, farms, small shops and markets, a few lesser shrines, and a temple. Here people farm most of the food that the people of both areas survive off of, along with food other goods like pottery, cane sugar, and paper and they handle the trade that goes on between them and other civilizations. Those who live up in the mountain side also produce goods which they exchange with those in the town, like iron (raw and shaped), tools, defensive weapons, hand written scrolls and books, and other various items and trinkets. The exchange of goods between those in the mountains and those in the plains is an important part of the Lolezen society for without food those in the mountains would starve and die off, and without tools and other items and materials those in the plains would have great difficulty producing food and defending themselves from bandits. The Dining Hall: A long hall with a high ceiling. It houses a massively long table with a few hundred chairs at which all the monks often eat their meals, at the head of the table is where the higher up of the monkhood eat and discuss important matters. Special guests such as political leaders and royalty are welcomed to the head of the table if they so wish, if not then they may sit anywhere else. The Grand Library: The Grand Library is the large room within the main monastery of The Sacred Ridge, the library is 5 floors high with a few hundred bookcases with thousands of books. Many of which were either brought there by those who join the faith, gained through trade, or written by the monks themselves to share their thoughts, experiences, or just their stories. The Higher Arena: Up in the higher levels of the monastery, where the cold mountain winds blow, there is a circular platform carved into the rock, it's ground marked by many a weapon. This is the Higher Arena, where some of the most intense training and fights take place between the Lolezen monks, these are done to improve one's body and mental fortitude. Category:Locations